Where There was Weakness
by BlackStar001
Summary: In a world where heroes are banned, the superhero race strives to survive. Supers are stripped of their powers once they're revealed. Only few have escaped from the Governments grasp upon society. They are scattered around the world. Now who will save us?
1. Where there was Weakness Chapt 1

_This story is based on a world where super's are banned. Any type of hero is unacceptable and stripped of their powers once discovered. Most of the DC heroes have been caught already and stripped, but very few were able to flee and take on a new persona. Those who remain are unnamed..._

_I do not own any part of the DC Universe. Although I may wish that Kid Flash was mine... he is not. T^T _

"Fallon, hurry up and get ready! Your grandparents are going to be here soon! And you better be wearing the dress I picked out for you!" my mother screamed up the stairs, irritation wrapping itself around each and every word.

"Mom, it'll be okay, they're _always_ late! I have time, give me a break!" I huff turning away from the door. Gazing down at the pile of clothes my mom had picked out earlier. Scrunching my nose, I procrastinate and instead head over to my desk. Clicking on my computer I pull up an old document and skim through. My fingers sped across the keyboard as I finished the last paragraph.

Earlier this week my sophomore class had been assigned a research paper. It had to be about something real, something that is, or once was important. Many people picked random things like medics, astronauts, and one kid even chose the New England Patriots. But, the topic I had chosen was in a whole different level than those. I chose to write my paper on The Justice League of America. They were our history, saving us from destructive forces and disasters countless times. We owe our lives to them, and the only thing we ever gave back in return was punishment.

Shaking my head disappointment I reread the last few sentences.

"_It's disappointing that they had split up all those years ago, but we're to blame. We disbanded them using force and weapons. It's a shock that they hadn't fought back, instead they just surrendered. They hadn't known what was in store for them. Their powers stripped from their bodies and locked up in jail for life. For those who had fled beforehand were hunted down like animals. Most were captured but some are still out there, still alive. I know it, and I have this feeling that they're going to come back. This time with a secret weapon, and it's going to be soon… real soon. You'd better be ready."_

The superheroes were a restricted subject to talk about in the world. After the government had gotten rid of them, they made sure that our faith only remained in the military. Guards were stationed all around the streets, monitoring people's conversations and making sure they weren't getting any ideas. We weren't allowed to think for ourselves, and now rebels were starting to form secretly. Now was the time for the heroes to return, now was their chance to return to their former glory. They would never abandon us… Or would they?

"Fallon J. Allen," my mother began, "Get down here… NOW!" Anger whipped off her tongue which made cold hands creep down my back. Clicking print I ran over to my bed and quickly changed into the dress and stockings. Walking silently up towards my mirror, I scowled at my appearance. The dress was pink with white polka dots, puffy sleeves that tightened up at the upper arm, and a lace hem that made my knee's itch. The stockings were white, and my shoes black and polished. Pushing my bangs off to the side, I hurriedly slipped on a headband to hold them in place… I didn't look right.

My short brown hair accumulated around my neck because of the sleeves, making me appear to have a lion's mane, and my tan skin made the white seem desperately iridescent. Sighing I wobbled down the hallway, stopping at the top of the stairs. No way would I make it down that in these small shoes. Hopping up onto the railing I slid down the two flights silently. It had always been the quickest way down, and the easiest to do. Going up on the other hand, that's another story.

A yawn escaped as I looked out the living room window, a fog settled on the grass. Faintly I spotted a '67 Chevy Impala pull into the drive way, I remained completely still. Maybe, they would be like a tyrannosaurus Rex and could only see movement. A pang of guilt jabbed me in the heart, my Grandfather would be disappointed. Angrily I chewed on my cheek as I fought through conflicting emotions. Eventually I just opened the door and welcomed the old couple with open arms.

As usual my Grandma smelt of cookies and broth, although both were quite delicious, they didn't smell very good when mixed. She wore her untamed hair in a bob, and a long white dress tied at the hips. She stood to my chin, which was quite impressive for somebody seventy-two years old. She was skinny, as skinny as one could get. I could wrap my arms around her and be able to grab my elbows. Personally, I didn't like her all that much, mainly because she'd always nag me about my clothing and pinch my cheeks.

My Grandfather on the other hand was a tall man, stood five inches above me. He had silver hair with a thick mustache that matched. He wore a white dress shirt tucked into a pair of jeans. A huge belt buckle attached to his belt, and a brown cowboy hat gave him his cowboy flair. On his breast pocket was a badge which said "Sheriff." I love him, he isn't anything like my Grandma, and always told me stories about the good ol 'day's. Describing to me how Batman was never really fond of Superman, and how the Flash could beat everyone in a race. But, he'd never explain to me what had happened on the Day of Betrayal.

Just as we got through hugs, and my cheeks pink from countless pinches my Grandma had already given me, my mother bursts through the swinging kitchen door with a platter of vegetables. I held back the urge to stick out my tongue in disgust. The last time I had done it my mother tried to stick a piece of celery in my mouth, but I stepped out of the way to quickly and instead him my Grandma in the forehead. Wasn't the best approach to get a Daughter-in-law put into somebodies will. That's what my mother's been trying to do since my father had died in a fire three years ago. I had sworn to never take part in her plans, but somehow I was forced right into the whole thing. I was her secret weapon, and tonight she was going to reveal me.

Ushering us out of the entry way, and away from the stairs, we go into the front room just left of the entrance. Sitting down in our normal spots we gaze at each other in silence. The couple was in the love seat, my mother in my father's chair, and I sprawled out on the floor playing with our kitten. Every week they'd come over on Sunday and we'd all have dinner. But, today was different. They hadn't taken us to their old, crusty church. It was six 'o'clock and dinner was nowhere to be seen. Kicking my legs up and down I continued playing with my kitten as they began to talk. I'd tune in every once in a while, just to see what they were talking about, but none of it seemed interesting. Only until my mother decided it was time to show them our little surprise, or more like threat.

Walking into the kitchen we sat in silence, waiting for a cake of a giant gift. But instead she returned with a platter of glass dishes and steak knives. Hurrying towards us, she _clumsily_ steps on the Peeve's tail and loses grip of the platter. Desperately I jumped up, the whole fiasco moving in slow motion besides me. Grabbing each object I hurriedly placed them all onto the coffee table before my grandparents were killed by my mother.

Slowly the world began to take on a normal speed, leaving me standing awkwardly in front of an empty couch. Looking around I found the two huddled in the entry way, at least a few yards away, how had they gotten there so fast? My grandfather's mouth was agape and my mother was grinning. Now the secret was out, how did I know that my grandparents wouldn't turn me in? My grandfather enforced the laws every day, how did I know he wouldn't bring them down on me?

"Barry, honey, how could this be possible?" my grandma asks as she gazes at e with astonishment.

"I-I… I don't know. It's not supposed to go through genes… F-Fallon… sweetie, how long have you had this… ability?" he asks his voice cracks here and there. He fights to keep it steady.

"I've always had it, dad had told me to keep it a secret or I'd be taken away. Mom never knew until a few months ago." I say tensing up, I begin to map multiple ways out of the house. Nobody would be able to catch up to me. I could disappear just like all the other heroes, not saying that I was even comparable to the heroes.

"Don't tell me…" his voice fades as anger hides behind his blue eyes. Violently he lets my Grandma go and stomps towards the door. Looking back he glares at my mother, who's still smirking, and grabs my hand, leaving both of them alone in the house.

"Fallon, you're coming with me. We're going to see an old friend of mine." He says, his country accent gone in an instant. So it was fake… what else was a lie?

Sitting in the passenger seat we speed down the highway, an eerie silence filling the old Impala. A strong urge to open the door and jump fills me. But, fear keeps me in my seat. I was confused, so many questions I wanted to ask. Yet, like before, I wimp out. Pulling off on a side road we hurry down a dirt path, twirling dust flying up behind us.

I gaze out my window as we head farther down the road a forest began to surround us. My heart pounding I looked around, it felt like we were being watched. Pushing away the cold claws running up and down my spine, I focus on the bulb of light just ahead of us. We burst through the opening and are introduced to a mountain. More like big hill, a winding road wraps around the rock.

Pulling up to the base of the mountain, my Grandfather gets out. Walking around he opens my door, I stay still staring at him. Was he going to kill me? Had he been lying about _seeing a friend!_ My heart begins to pound as he grabs my hand and pulls me out. I should have buckled my seatbelt. Dragging myself along behind him, I try to make various plans to escape from his grasp. But, I give up, I trust him. Right?

Why did I always get myself into these stupid situations! I don't ever think before I act, why couldn't I see that my mother was going to pull something like that! I should have caught her and prevented this whole thing from happening. Well… on the bright side, if I do die tonight I'll never have to go to that old church again. Or have dinner with my mom, all those awkward nights will forgotten. Grandma and Grandfather will probably be blackmailed by mom, but at least they won't have to worry about me. Shaking my head I scatter the thoughts, no. Grandfather would never hurt me. He was the only one I really had left to trust.

Rounding the mountain I gaze up at a gothic mansion. More shivers itch and scratch at my bones as we near. The black, Iron Gate squeals a warning when I push it out of my way. A gust of wind blowing the dead trees limbs in a motion telling us to turn back. Cobwebs bend with the wind, and dead leaves dance towards the big door. Slinking up to the dark entrance my Grandfather pounds his fist against the rotted wood.

"Bruce! Let me in, I demand answers! How could you do this! At a time like this too!" he shouts, I shrink down into a ball. Hugging my knees, my teeth chattering, I sit and wait. 10 minutes pass and no sign of reaction has happened within the house, raising his fist my grandfather tries again. As his hand comes down the door swings open, tipping over from the force of his throw, he staggers to gain his balance.

"I apologize sir. You must be chilled to the bone. Come on in, you are here to see Mr. Wayne I presume?" a small, plump old man says with a slight English accent. Grandfather's eyes soften as he looks at the middle-aged man. He had to be about forty years old, no older than my mother. He acquired a head without any hair, two squinty blue eyes that peer from behind a small pair of lenses, and a round belly.

"Yes," my grandfather finally says. I stand up, my legs a bit paler than before.

"Let me get you something warm to drink my dear, if you could please take a seat he will be right with you." He flashes me a sympathetic smile and waddles off towards the kitchen. For a butler, he was a bit small, about 6 inches smaller than me.

Staying in the entrance I take in the vast majority of the house, a marble floor spreads out underneath my feet. Just ahead a huge staircase ascends and splits off in opposite directions. On that level a hall starts and leads down towards another door. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling, but not lit. Candles were placed in no specific pattern throughout the entrance, the flame steady on the wick.

Grandfather and I stood patiently by the door, not daring to take a step off the welcome mat. A few minutes pass before the butler comes back with an old man following behind. A grim expression permanently carved into his wrinkled skin, messy, white hair layered his scalp, and a few strands escaped the rest and poked out over his forehead.

He was a small old man, hunched over a small cane. He struggled to meet us by the door. Straightening my back I fixed my gaze ahead. I couldn't make a bad impression on him, Grandfather on the other hand glared at him.

"Bruce, we need to talk," he glanced over at the butler, "alone."

"It's okay Barry, he knows. I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it all out. Thought you were smarter," Bruce says with a smirk. I clench my teeth together, his insults were getting on my nerves.

"Bruce, you're crazy! They're going to be hunted down just like we were!" Grandfather exclaimed. My eyes widened, wait, what? Turning my head I stare at my grandfather, he glanced down at me awkwardly.

"You haven't told her yet? Oh Barry, Barry you didn't tell your own granddaughter that she was a super?" Bruce smiled a snarky smile. I wanted to throw something at him. But, my body was consumed with shock. Me, a super, I never would have even thought. I just assumed I was some sort of freak, I was way too fast a runner to be normal.

Grandfather looked down at me for a second then tore his eyes away, "she would've figured it out sooner or later." Bruce shook his head back and forth with disappointment seeping off every movement.

"What a mistake, you held it from her. Now who's she going to trust? You? Surely not."

"I'm the only one she has left! She's considered a freak in this world! You and I know just how messed up this little scheme of yours is! She's never going to be normal, she'll never fit in! The supers are meant to die off Bruce, not be resurrected because you miss your glory days." Ouch, that must have stung.

Bruce stared at grandfather with cold, bitter eyes. Chills ran down my back like nails on a chalk board. I didn't like where this was going. Turning around Bruce started to walk off into the next room.

"No you don't, come right back here! I'm not through with you!" Grandfather exclaimed as he ran after the limping old man. I stood still and peered at the butler, his smile still lingering on his face. Turning away from him I booked it after the two elderly men. No way was I going to stay in a room alone with that man, he gave me warning signals.

Running into the next room I saw Bruce make a jerking movement which resulted in an old grandfather clock to jut forward and open like a door. Stepping into the cavern grandfather and I followed close behind him. The stairway lighting was light enough to make out the next step, but not to truly examine the winding staircase. It took at least five minutes until we came to an arch. Stepping through we were showered with light.

My sight adjusted and I gazed around the room, no it was more like a cave. Stalagmites hung from the ceiling, platforms were located here and there. Each meant for a different purpose, vehicles, costumes, strange souvenirs, and many other things. I was struck in awe at the beauty of it all. Bruce began to walk again, down a little path towards a door. Scrabbling after him I began to wonder where he was taking us.

Walking down a metal platform our steps rang throughout the humid cave. We neared a normal wooded door, which stood out from the dark exterior. It creaked open, and we entered into a white room, scattered mats were neatly placed on top the plush carpet. Gymnastic equipment could be found, along with a bunch of strewn metallic bars that jutted out from the walls and ceiling. Gazing up, the room was about 50 feet tall, and a small black dot was flipping from one bar to another.

"Ellie" Bruce said with a disgruntled cough. The figure paused and began to leap down. Half way down her foot slipped on the bar causing her to fall forwards. Flailing she dodged every bar and slammed down on the mat with a loud SMACK! Lifting her head she smiled, a trickle of blood streaming from her nose. Standing up she walked over and stood next to Bruce, her expression taking on one of more seriousness.

Impatiently I began to fidget, my grandfather glared down at me, I ignored him and rocked on my heels. Where was this getting? Frustration welled in my stomach, whether it was from curiosity, impatience, the excitement from such an amazing room, or all of the above, I was about to burst. Bruce looked over at me, his eyes ceasing my movement.

"I never asked your name young lady" he said, his voice cracking.

"F-Fallon, sir" I mumbled his eyes piercing my soul.

"Well Fallon, this is going to be your new partner. Both of you are going to start your training tomorrow."

"WHAT!" My grandfather and I say our mouths agape

"Fallon, you are a superhero, just like The Flash, Batman, Superman… You are one of the few remaining. You and the rest will save this world. You'll return it to what it once was."

_And that's all! I hoped everybody enjoyed it. It's only the beginning for a longer story, message me if you have any questions. :D Seriously though, I really hoped you guys liked it. :T I know it doesn't have any up to date Young Justice members in it just yet... but they come in, in the next chapter! XD So just keep reading!_


	2. A determined Pair Chapt 2

**(A/N) O/O Thank you all for all of your reviews! I loved them, and to answer litra's question. This timeline is purely insane. I guess you could said it would makes no sense. I made this all up, the Justice League has never broken up, or not that I'm aware of. In this story it has though, forcefully(1959). The present is basically 50-70 years after the JL has disbanded(2010-30). I'm sorry for not explaining this in the very beginning. But, this world is warped from the normal timelines. You know how with every decision, another world is created? That's basically what this is like, but even more warped to where Batman didn't find Robin until her was much older, and where Kid Flash isn't related to Barry Allen (Instead Fallon is). Seriously though, I'm sorry if this makes you even more confused! T^T**

I stand before two figures, my muscles tightened to the point where I can't move. My heart frozen in my chest and a baffled expression replaces that of formality. My lips part and I find myself saying the only thing that could sum up my thoughts and confusion.

"HUH?" Bruce Wayne's lips twitch at my reaction. Was that a smile?

"You are a superhero, or well a temporary sidekick. We'll be training for the next five months and then you'll meet you teammates. That is, if you can handle my training." My grandfather shakes his head in disagreement. His fists clenched so tightly that a small vein could be made out through the tight skin.

"I'm not going to let my granddaughter get into this kind of business! Not again… my family can't handle another loss." His eyes were filled with pain and recollection of my father. A pang in my chest sounded at the memories. But, what did I have to loose really? My mother used me to blackmail my grandparents. My grandfather worked for the government in the South for Pete's sake! I couldn't make them go through all of this. If I disappeared then they could just disown my mother, and forget all about me. For their sake, I had no family to come back too.

"Fallon, come on. I'm not going to allow this to happen. Bruce, I don't care what you do with your own family, but don't bring mine into it!" anger soaked into each and every word that escaped his lips. He turned and started limping through the door. I remained where I was, silent and motionless. Bruce looked at me, amusement filling those cold, dark eyes. Alice grinned her expression was full of joy and excitement.

"OH MY GOSH! WE'RE GOING TO BE ON A TEAM TOGETHER!" She squealed and held out her hand, "My name is Alice Wayne! What's yours?"

"Fallon Allen" I say with an equally joyful tone. My grandfather pokes his head back in frustrated and angry. He nodded towards the exit, I shake my head.

"Can't, sorry, I want to make this world a better place, and bring it back to the way it once was. The people of this world have lost all hope, they're weak, and I want to change that. The government can't control us anymore." I say proud of my inspirational sentences. His face fell and he walked away, opting to never return again. A snicker came from behind I turned around a tad bit concerned. Did what I say sound really cheesy?

"Your name rhymes… heehee" Alice bursts out into laughter. My lips twitch and I begin to join her. I was ready for whatever was to come.

"Your training starts tomorrow," Bruce turned away, "don't be late. Alice will show you to your room." Alice smiled and grabbed my arm pulling me into a separate room and down a long hallway. This place was a maze. Clinging to her I decided I didn't want to get separated or even worse, lost.

Alice had short, untamable, brown hair. Her long bangs were pulled back onto her head revealing her hazel nut eyes. Freckles and pale skin, she was about my height, a few centimeters shorter.

"You're going to be rooming with me, unless you want your own room. I mean that's okay too… but I'm warning you. The rooms are really big and get really scary at night! You begin to think that there might be monsters outside your window because of the bats and noises… That's just what people have told me." She laughs nervously trying to make it seem as if she didn't care. I smiled I was going to be with this girl for who knows how long, I might as well get to know her.

"No, I'll just stay with you! I mean, if it's really creepy at night, I'm going to take you-their word. I don't really do well with the dark anyway." I laugh keeping my pace with hers. A brief expression of relief passed over her face. Retracing my steps, we went back up the spiral staircase and back into the main corridor. Up the main staircase, down a hall of doors, and finally we made it to the room. The door blended with the walls and was decorated with a hanging sign that read "Alice's bat cave."

Stepping into the room Alice smiled and pointed me towards on the opposite side of the room. The walls were a soft pink and random posters were hung up on the walls. My side was empty, not including the plain blue comforter and white pillows. There were two closets on the southern wall, two windows on the Northern. Each separated by a non-existent wall placed in the middle of the room.

If I was going to stay here for about half a year, then I was going to have to do something about my "side" of the room. Biting my lip I searched for a clock, right in between the two windows. It was midnight… my stomach growled obnoxiously. I laughed nervously and looked at Alice.

"Uhm where's the kitchen?" I ask covering my stomach with my arms, trying to make the sound less noticeable.

"It's just down the hall, down the stairs, on your left there will be a room, go in there and there will be another door. Within that room will be the dining room, and then there will be a swinging door on the far wall, that'll lead you to the kitchen." A smile was placed on her face, and I tried to memorize her confusing directions.

"What?"

"I'll just show you the way, it'll be less confusing like this." She giggles. I nod and follow her for the second time that night. And let me tell you, it wasn't the last.

The sun filtered in through the window shining onto my closed eyelids. Groaning I turn over on my stomach, and shove my head underneath my pillow. Mornings could be so cruel. Falling back to sleep, I could feel a sudden weight up on my back. Gasping I open my eyes and try to look behind me. Sitting on me was Alice with an innocent look.

"My, what a comfy spot to sit in!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. Big mistake Pushing myself away from the bed I sat up, Alice bouncing off the bed, and perched myself on my heels.

"Why!" I ask with a pleading tone. Secretly I'd hope she'd let me go back to bed, sleeping in was what people did on their weekends! Wait, no, it's a Monday morning. Jumping out of the bed I sped over to the clock leaving Alice in a state of disbelief. It was twenty past seven, how was I going to get to school? How would I finish my education!

"Wow, you're fast!" Alice said a bit dazed.

"Yeah, hey what about school?" I ask glancing over at her, "and what about my stuff?"

"Well, while you were sleeping, Winston ran over to your house and grabbed all of your stuff. They're all in those boxes. You mustn't be very observant to have missed them, there's like, twenty!" Now that I looked around I could see piles of dull brown boxes looming over me. Ashamed I crossed my arms defensively, my ego bruised.

"I knew they were here, I just didn't know what was _in_ them" a snarky remark. Instantly I felt a little bad, but no way was I going to let her see. I had a big ego, and I didn't like it when people tried to bruise it. Alice giggled obviously knowing I was on defense.

"Hey, it's okay, we'll just have to work on that in training. Which, starts in a half hour, he's going to be working you _hard._" She stood up and fixed her white tank top, "and school, well we won't go. To society, we don't exist anymore." I stood before her dumbfounded. My mouth opened and my mind scrambled for a smart remark, but nothing came. To the world, I was dead. I wonder if my mom knew what was really going on. Maybe grandfather told her I died in some accident or something.

"Come on, Winston has breakfast ready! Chocolate chip pancakes!" She squealed grabbing my arm and pulling me out towards the kitchen. The smell of hot cakes filled my nose and my stomach began to dance. I laughed and ran ahead of Alice, this was a race! She smiled daringly and tripped me. BAM! I fell flat on my stomach, a sharp pain spreading throughout my face. Jumping up I ran after her, she hadn't even hesitated. Pulling the rug from underneath her, she stumbled and ran into the wall. I laughed and burst through the swinging door.

"And Fallon J. Allen wins!" I shout my arms thrust up into the air. Applause sounds from opposite the room. Looking ahead, I see the butler facing me, a proud expression. I put a hand behind my back, another in front of me and bow.

"Thank you, thank you my loyal fans! I want to thank…" I trail off, "my dog teaching me how to get rid of cheating tigers!" quickly filling up my sentence before he could notice the slight pause of pain.

"I don't believe I told you my name, it's Winston. It's very nice to meet you Ms. Allen." He bows and gestures towards the steaming plate of hot cakes placed upon the table. Alice walks into the room and I grab a plate, scooping 5 onto my plate, there was enough for an army! Pondering, I scoop up two more and sit down.

"You're so slow!" I complain playfully. Alice laughs as she looks at me, I cock my head to the right trying to decipher her tactic.

"You have a huge red spot on your forehead!" She says through hysterical laughter. Lifting my fork I gaze at my reflection in what little metal I had. There was a big, swollen, red mark on my forehead, located dead center. I shrug and pour maple syrup onto the tower of hot cakes. My mouth began to water as the smell evaded my sense of smell once more.

"Better hurry up, wouldn't want you to be late for Sir. Bruce's training." Winston says as he leaves the room. Right, today was the first day of training. Scarfing down my platter made for a queen I follow Alice back down into the gymnastics room.

We were wearing sweatpants and tank-tops, I had hoped this would be right for our training. Alice said it was fine, but I still couldn't help but over think. Bruce walks in his face expressing the usual blank slate. Holding up his hand, I made out a grey object between his clenched fingers. Pointing it at me, I gasp, a gun. Pulling the trigger the pistol emptied itself, the bullet flying right at me.

Once again, everything went back into slow motion, but I, was going a tad bit faster than normal. Stepping out of the bullets direction, I hurried over to Bruce and smacked the gun out of his hand. Anger painting upon my features I glare at him, everything begins to return back to normal speed.

"WHAT THE HECK? YOU ARE A CRAZY OLD MAN!" I scream in his face, my emotions boiling over.

"Well done" he says and turns around. What. The. Heck. I look over at Alice bewildered, she shrugs trying to hide a smile. Bruce exits and re-enters the rooms, this time carrying two pairs of boxing gloves.

"Alice, you are going to spar with Fallon. I don't want you to go easy on her." He says throwing the gloves onto the floor. Alice nods and grabs one, I stand there baffled. We were going to box? What did this have to do with anything? I thought we were going to learn how to hack computers or how to work cool gadgets.

"The first one to knock the other down for three seconds wins. The loser has to go through conditioning. We are going to do this every day." Bruce says nodding his head towards the gloves. I slip them on and stand in the square marked on the mat. Alice got into a stance, she kept her stomach close to her legs, her back was arched, and her hands out in front of her. I had once seen what boxing was like. It was illegal, but I had seen the stances they took with each round. Crouching down a tad, I pulled my arms into my sides, leaving my hands in front of me.

"Ready… Set…" Alice lunged at me before he could say the last word. With my guard down, she clipped my cheek. Biting my lip I began to focus only on her. She lunged again and I dodged, slamming my hand into her shoulder. She stumbled back, it wasn't strong enough to hurt her, but she seemed shocked.

We circled each other for a few more seconds and she lunged again. Moving to my right I dodged her fist, she flew past me. Doing a rolling fall, she crouched down and swept her leg out catching my left ankle. Pain rocketed through my nerves and I fell onto my back. Struggling to get up, Alice held me down with one hand.

"1 2 3!" Bruce said calmly. Alice smiled, and started jumping with glee.

"No conditioning today! YES! Woohoo! This is going to be really easy for the next few months!" she sang as she hopped around the room.

"Alright Alice, I want you to do pull ups for half an hour. Next are push-ups for twenty minutes, after that practice dodging with Winston." Bruce's stern face made Alice stop. She nodded and sprang up onto one of the bars up above. Going up half way, she began her pull-ups. My heart quickened, would I have to do that!

Bruce turned around and exited through the door again. Following him, we came to a room with a track field and strength equipment.

"Fallon, you are going to run around this track for an hour. No breaks, no water. Afterwards you will do 200 sit-ups, and finish off with fifty jumping jacks. Then you'll come see me for further instructions. My heart sank, an hour? I had to run for an hour! I could barely maintain my full speed for five minutes.

"And I want you to run your fastest, no slowing down. I'll be watching." He said as he walks away, his voice echoing through the room. The door closed and I could hear Bruce start to lecture Alice. Faster, one arm, switch, slower, hold… Staring back at the track I begin to run.

Easing myself up to my full speed, I had started to run into the "shadow" of my tenth lap. Gaining speed, I began to lose my breath. Slowing down a bit, my heart leapt into my chest when Bruce's voice came over the intercom.

"Every time you slow down I will add on twenty minutes." Gaining my original speed tears fill my eyes as exhaustion sweeps over me. By now it's been fifteen minutes, my legs begin to lag, my muscles ache. I had never pushed myself to this point, then again, I couldn't without somebody catching me.

"You're that's forty minutes added on." Opening my mouth to argue, I notice that my pace had slowed down tremendously. I was not running at the rate of a normal person.

"Sixty minutes, eighty minutes, a hundred minutes…" he added on twenty more every second that passed. My stomach began to bubble. Stopping suddenly, I stumbled over towards the trashcan in the far corner and unloaded my breakfast.

"Three hundred eighty minutes…" Bruce continued. Why was this happening? Why would I ever need to run for an hour? I can escape anybody within ten seconds. They wouldn't be able to see me.

**(A/N) Well I hoped you all liked it! :D **


	3. A New Life Chapt 3

"Faster!" Bruce ordered as I picked up my speed. My heart rate was begining to match the pulsing in my head. Hurling vile insults as me, I was beginning to form a deep hatred for that man, but in no way would I let that get in my way of training. Before I had known it, my vision was going blurry, tears filled my eyes. Exhaustion was taking over, it had been atleast over an hour since first starting. Wiping away the salty eyeball juice, I pushed on, forcing my body to move.

My body was beaten and battered, my knees and elbows gushing vital liquid. I was drentched in blood and sweat. My foot caught on the mat and I slammed down just as fast as my earlier speed. Laying limp, I breathed in the smell of leather. Pushing up, I got to my feet to resume the horrid training.

"Stop." Not moving I star at the ground with a blank expression. He had broken me, but I don't think that was his original plan. A few minutes passed and Bruce walked in, Alice by his side. Her limbs were shaking, her cheeks swollen and pink. Her eyes empty of all emotion. Was this kind of training normal? Did all supers abuse their sidekicks? Well, they never _had_ any sidekicks, due to their young age. But, if they had, would this be their tactic to training them?

"Both of you are weak, puny, and wimps," my gaze narrowed, "from now on, you two will train together. If one of you fails or messes up, both of you will start again. Alice joined me on the mat, her movements stiff with pain.

"Jumping jacks... GO!" Pushing ourselves off the ground, we took on star formations as gravity pulled us back down.

"One, two, two, two, two, two, three, four, four, four, four, four, four, five..." the numbers rang on and on, endlessly he'd count. My limbs wobbled as i stumbled for balance, no way was i going to go through this all over again.

"Stop." He ordered, his voice cracked from the constant talking.

"Toe-touches" he continues. Hours pass and I can barely get my body to respond. Shivering, I struggle to reach the top of the rope. I was half way, forty feet up, my arms were chafed and hands covered in calluses. Pushing with my legs, I pull myself up and position my feet again. Repeating this process, my foot looses traction and I begin to fall. The ceilling was getting farther with every second.

I was once told that when you are put into a near death situation your life flashes before your eyes. But, as the ground got ever closer, nothing game, and I became determined. Reaching out my hand I wrap my fingers around the rope. My skin burned, and I held on.

Having nothing in my life that was worthy of rememberance made my chest squeeze. I wanted something that I could remember before I die. Whether it was a single thing, or even a life time full of memories, I just didn't want to die with a meaningless life. I wasn't going to die just yet.

Coming to a stop, my left hand dripped blood. I had dropped only ten feet from my previous spot, and it had only taken a few seconds. Suddenly a blob flashed passed my perifrial vision. Alarmed, I turned and saw Alice hurtling towards the awaiting ground. Her eyes were wide with fear. She had been at the very top when I lost my grip, falling eighty feet could kill you, forty had a chance of survival. Loosening my hand I grabbed hers and tightened my grasp. I wouldn't let her die either, she was my partner for Pete's sake! Anybody who would let a person fall to their death... wasn't human.

Jerking to a stop eight feet from the mats, I let ouf a breath I hadn't known I was holding. Looking to Bruce for help, he snatched her from me. His expression alarmed, he must have been worried for Alice. Climbing down I watched as Winston rushed in and examined her.

"She's going to be okay, she's just passed out from dehydration," Bruce's expression softened, "I'll take her to lie down and give her some water." Picking her up, I was surprised as Winston's strengh. Alice obviously wasn't fat, but Winston definatly didn't look strong. I stayed where I was standing, my blood dripping onto the mat. I would probably have to wash that up later.

"What are you still doing here? Trainings over" Bruce mustered obviously angry with himself.

"I'm not done, remember? I still have conditioning." I argue, exhaustion turning my attitude into one of anger and frusteration.

"Consider it a day off," he spat.

"No, I'm not going to stop _just_ because your ego was bruised. You obviously don't like me, and I surely don't like you. But, that's not going to stop me, neither will your damaged pride." He stopped in his tracks and turned around anger blazing in his eyes. My feathers puffed up as I took this as an ego boost. My, hurting Bruce. _Bruce._ It seemed impossible, but I had just done it, and I was proud of myself.

"One hundred and fifty eight laps! Now!" he shouts. He was taking his anger our on me, and surprisingly, I didn't care. It would make me a better hero, increase my indurance.

Days passed and my abilities grew, I was stronger, faster, and possibly smarter. I had learned how to use a bow and arrow, a sword, diffusing bombs, how to mix mud and leaves together to make camoflouge, I was learning to become a hero.

During the sparring matches, nobody would win. Thirty minutes would pass and we'd both be out of breath, but still standing. Bruce had gone softer on us, which I took as a win on my part. He and I quarled often, our personalities clashing. But, deep down we liked eachother. Or atleast I hoped he did.

Before I knew it, months had passed and we began the topic of weapons. Alice chose sai's as her main object of offence, which surprisingly fit her. I would watch her practice sometimes, and for a some-what clumsy girl, she looked elegant when fighting. Sai's were long daggers with two prongs coming out of the sides, They could be used to block, climb, fight, and snap swords in half. If you know how to use them that it.

I, however, had chosen the pistol. It was quick and easy, no uneeded hand to hand combat. But, Bruce had forbidden me to ever use it... so instead I carry around a squirt gun. I can threaten anybody with it, and they'll just think it's real. It's a win-win situation. On the other hand, I could always just use weapons that I find around me. If, in extreme situations, I could always use the poisonous darts I hide in my belt. They wouldn't kill anybody, just paralyze them for an hour or two.

Another month flew by and we chose our costumes and names. My hair had grown pretty long since the beginning of training, so I pulled them into two low pigtails. I wore a black headband with two "_alien"_ entenna's sticking out of it, a red V-neck T-shirt, long, black, leather gloves that clung to my elbows. Below that I had long black shorts, a red utility belt that I used to story my gadgets, and to top it off a pair of black boots. From my left ear dangled a yellow moon earing, and a black mask hid my identity from the world. I wanted to be known at the Crimson Comet.

Alice had cut her bands and kept her hairstyle short, pulling bits of her hair up into two ponytails, she tied them up with long, dark blue ribbons. She had a black cape that came down to the backs of her knees, underneath is was pure white, a dark blue V-neck shirt with sleeves that came down to her elbows, black gloves that hugged her wrists, and a white utility belt. To top it off she wore dark blue leggings underneath a flamboyant black skirt, and black boots. Her name was Blue Jay.

The last day of training Winston baked us chocolate chip pancakes in the shape of smiley faces. Bruce protested against it, but you could tell that he was happy that Winston was doing something special as a goodbye. Finishing up, we stalked down to the came, our moods heavy, for our last training session.

Standing before Bruce, we prepared ourselves for the toughest training period we had ever been through. Alice and I had agreed the night before that Bruce was most likely going to test us on everything we learned. Making sure that we were really prepared, and probably make some excuse for us not to leave because secretly he loved us. Just showing his love for Alice much more. Well, they were blood related, you couldn't really hold that against him.

"Today, after I finish talking, you two will be shipped of to Mount Justice. This will be your headquarters for your new team, "Young Justice." There you will meet your first two teammates; Robin and Kid Flash. Now, before I continue can you tell me their names and backgrounds?" He asks raising an eyebrow. Recently I had figured out through nonstop sluething, that Bruce had once been the famous Batman. I was amazed that it had taken me this long to figure it out, but I told myself that I was to occupied to have noticed. He had once been the greatest detective, next to Sherlock Holmes and Nancy Drew, and had began to teach us his ways of _learning the facts._

"Robin: Richard Grayson, also known as Dick Grayson. Five years ago his parents were killed when he was young, he was taken in with the police and almost beaten, you saved him. He then became your pupil and you taught him the ways of _The Bat._ Most recently he's been on a mission with the team; Kid Flash, Agualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis in Bailya. He normally lives with you, in your _giant_ mansion. Attends Gotham Academy, he is a straight A student." Alice reports enthusiastically. The corners of my mouth turn as I detect a hint of admiration in her voice.

"Kid Flash, also known as Wally West, when _playing_ with his chemistry set, he set off an explosion and recieved his powers of super speed. Training under," I pause and I try to ignore the growing hatred for my grandfather, " Barry Allen, he became his _sidekick_ thus taking up the name, Kid Flash. He lives with his mom and his father is presently presumed to have died in an explosion taking place in Cuba. His mother is still alive and well." I spout off the facts as I count off on my fingers.

"Very good, now let us continue. Together they will continue your training, since you relate to their powers most, they will show you some of their tactics and _moves._ Once you are packed tell me and I will take you to Mount Justice, remember to call me Batman... _Fallon."_ he says as he turns around and heads back towards his room. Alice and I gaze at eachother, a smile on our faces and tears in our eyes. Clapping our hands together we jump into the air and start shouting with glee. We were ready, we were going to be superheroes in less than an hour.

"Come on! Let's hurry!" Alice shouted as she began to run up the stairs, "Race ya' to the room!" I smirked, she hadn't known what was coming. I had recently learned a new trick where I could viberate my molecules through a solid objects. Running up the stairs we tripped and pushed eachother. Once at the clock Alice typed in the password, waiting the exra minute it takes to settle and open. I laughed and waved goodbye as I began to walk through the wall.

Focusing on viberating my body, I furrowed my brow, sweat dripping down my forehead. Trying not to reposition I pushed my hand through slowly, making sure as to not stop halfway and become one with the wall. Closing my eyes I stepped in, fear filled me as I began to think of what would happen if I couldn't make it all the way. Shaking it away I stepped out of the wall. Checking to see that every part of me was out, I stopped moving.

Wiping the sweat away I let out a sigh of relief. The clock swung open and a loud HA! filled the room.

"Crap!" I shouted as I zoomed up the stairs, careful not to tap into my super speed, I hadn't wanted to be unfair... Pushing bookcases and throwing pictures on the ground I did everything to slow her down. Taking a right I ran into the room and slammed the door.

"HA! I WON! BEAT THAT!" I shout thrusting my hand into the air.

"Oh really? and how do you feel about that?" Alice asks from the top of a box tower. She sat with one leg over the other, and blowing bubbles out of a pipe. A fake beard plastered to her chin.

"What took you so long slow poke? I had already finished packing, I thought I would be generous and pack your things as well." She laughed, I scared at her in utter shock. She beat me! How did she beat me! Alice had been behind me the whole time, I hadn't seen her come into the room before he, and when I had my quick look in, nobody was here. Had she _cheated_ and used a secret passage? Probably, but then again there was no cheating, or dirty fighting while crimefighting.

Taking my defeat, I straightened my back and bowed at my waist. Pulling my hand to my stomach and pushing the other against my back, I pretened to be her sevant.

"Thank you My Lady, is there any way that I could repay you? Perhaps with a menacing glare and a a bit of laughing torture?" I ask.

"Hmm, no, but thank you. I don't want that from a _servant_ as lowly as you," she spat throwing her pipe into a box. As she jumped down I straightened up and we squeeled once more. We were finally ready.

Shoving all of Alices boxes into the back of Winston's limo I clung to my one, and laughed at her struggle. Speeding towards Mount Justice, I watched as Gotham flew past, soon to become a distant memory. Slouching in my seat I rested my head against the door, my eyelids growing heavy. Before I knew it, I began to slip into unconsiousness.

A drop of liquid fell on my neck, I stirred and wiped it off. It was nothing, probably just my imagination. Another followed close behind, then a whole stream soaked my head. Jerking up I glared at a giggling Alice.

"I WAS TAKING A VERY PEACEFULL NAME THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I shout. She laughs and points out the window.

"We're here!" we both stare at the entrance to the mountain, awe struck. Looking back at eachother we erupt in a fit of laughter.

"Will you two hurry! Red Tornato will get your stuff." Bruce said as he crept up towards the entrance.

"And be quiet! They're going to hear you." I froze in my tracks. That's right, I had been away from the world for so long, I forgot that Mount Justice was surouned by government agents. We had to be careful as to not be seen. It was so highly secured on the perimeter that there was no reason for security inside. So how did we even get this close? And why was Red Tornado getting our things? He wasn't our servant. Grabbing my box we following Bruce as the scanner red off his name.

"Batman 002." Dissapearing in a zap of light my heart quickened. Somebody had to have heard or seen that. Quickly Alice jumps in and sticks her tongue out at me, I return the same expression but pull down my botton right eyelid.

"Blue Jay 002" My jaw drops at her ranking. She was bumped up to place two? Well what's to expect? Bruce was ranked second as well. I began to wonder what I was ranked. Stepping in the flash of light blinded me. Closing them I raised a hand to block it from my eyes.

"Crimson Comet 003" no surprise there. Stepping into the mountain I take in the similarity of the interior here to the one of the cave. But, here it was bland, there was no furniture, only a giant computer. Dissapointed I step beside Alice, farther away from Bruce.

"Meet your new teammates." Bruce says as he walks towards the computer. Standing before us is a medium height, black haired boy. He wore a mask similar to Alice's, a red shirt, black cape with yellow underneath, and black pants. Next to him stood a tall boy with red hair and a yellow mask that came down to form a shirt. On the front was The Flashes symbol, jealousy churned within my stomach. To complete the outfit, he had red pants and the famous Flash boots.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you. I'm Robin, this is KF" Robin says jabbing his finger towards the red head. Alices face turns slightly pink and I begin to chuckle. She hits me in the stomach and returns her attention to Robin.

"I'm A-Blue Jay, you can just call be B. for short. This is Crimson Coment, I don't know what you want to call her." she laughs. Kid Flash raises his eyebrow.

"Well hello there pretty lady," he says his voice velvet soft. I attempt to hold back my burst of laughter, but I fail. This was most definatly going to be an amusing new stage of life.


	4. Breaching the Fortress Chapt 4

**(A/N) Thank you all for your supports and reviews! You guys make my ego grow everytime I find a new one! ^/^ Well, here's another chapter for Where there was Weakness. I hope you like it! I'm actually really happy with this one! Put my all into it! Well... a lot of my time... Working on the fifth chapter as we speak! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Turning around Bruce stared at us, urgency in his masked eyes. Alice and I tensed up. It had to be something bad. Confused, Robin and Kid Flash turned around and looked to the source of our reaction.<p>

"You will be sent on your first mission after this short briefing. It seems that Arkham Asylum has been turned into a Hero facility. Villains and heroes are being kept there while their powers are stripped from their bodies. Since your other members are out on a mission, you four will go in and securely rescue the remaining members of the JLA. Robin, you will keep an eye out for any guardians while the rest carry out their jobs. A-Blue Jay you'll go straight to the security lab and post a fake video feed to cover up everything that's being done. Crimson, you will unlock the cage cells and doors leading to the holding area. That leaves Kid Flash with the task of getting everybody out of there. Do you think you can handle it?" Bruce asks as he fills us in. His slight stutter with Alice's name was brief, but I had caught it, and couldn't help but smile. The team, or remnants of a team, nodded, waiting for the rest.

"While in there, you will be saving Black Canary, Superman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow," his voice quivered, "these are the only heroes remaining. Robin, you will join Blue Jay in the security lab and read off the cell numbers to Crimson. Do you understand your jobs and the importance of this mission? After this briefing you will sneak in, using the cover of night. That's in two hours, so be prepared." With that Bruce stalked off, his black cape trailing behind him, his costume making his seem forever eternal. A dark mood settled on our group as we remained where we were. Bruce left the Mountain, and his ranking was called. Number two…

How many supers were left total? Knowing only three that had escaped the futility of the government, and five had been caught and thrown in prison… that left only eight members of the JLA alive that we knew of. Had anybody else escaped the treacherous grasps of the government? Or, was it only Barry, Bruce, and Red Tornado that had escaped? Did the rest put so much faith into us that they willingly surrendered not knowing their fate? My mood changed quickly to despair as I stared at the empty stop in which Bruce had previously been standing.

"So… we better start getting ready…" Kid Flash said in a forced, light hearted tone. He was trying to cheer everybody up. It was our first mission, we should have been stoked! But, the details were too depressing to let our spirits soar. Turning around I started walking down the hallway to our left, clutching my one and only box. It was light as a feather, and as empty as the human races hope. Alice remained where she was, trying to boost the mood to a happier one.

Walking down the great hallway I searched for the bedrooms, there were no maps directing people to certain places, and definitely no signs. Meandering through the endless labyrinth of the mountain I began to feel myself growing frantic. I hadn't known how long I had been searching, or where I was. I was lost. Irritated I threw down the box and leaned against a wall. Slowly sliding down towards the floor, I buried my face into my knees. Pulling my legs closer to me, I felt lonely.

Alice smiled as she began to joke around with Robin, her heart beating a little faster every time he spoke. With words were like velvet to her, smooth and addicting. She enjoyed talking to him, because she could see herself in who he was. They were similar, not only because they were trained by Batman, Bruce Wayne, but their personalities. They grew up alone, but that's where the similarities stopped. Robin had dwelled on his parents death, while Alice mourned, then got on with her life. She had been a happy child when she was younger, not caring about anything in the world. She had Bruce, and that's all she cared about. And now, she was beginning to make friends, Fallon, Robin, Wally, and the other members of the Young Justice, if she ever met them. Which, she was sure she would.

Now that she thought about it, somebody was missing from the small circle, a missing laugh. Looking around she noticed that, indeed, Fallon was gone. _She must have gone in search of our rooms._ Alice thought to herself as she continued on the light hearted conversation. Wally burst in with a few stories about his training with Barry, and how they'd go racing sometimes at night, always on high alert. They had to be secretive, and expect the worst. But, even like that, Wally was a cheery person, same as Robin. The entrance rang out Red Tornado's name and number, making the group tense up, and ready to attack.

"Well, hello Blue Jay. It is nice to finally meet you, I will place these boxes in your room. I am sure that Robin and Kid Flash would be delighted to show you to your quarters after you are done." His robotic tone rang. Turning around Alice observed the red machine. He merely looked to be a human in a manmade suit of machinery. But, Alice wasn't easily fooled, he was all machine, no human organs filled him. All mechanical, nothing living resided within his circuits. Smiling she nodded her head, noticing that he was carrying all the boxes with one hand. Balanced on top of one another, they never wavered as he made his way down the grand hallway.

Wally glanced down at his watch, an expression of concern replacing the one of laughter and joy.

"It's about time…" his voice trailed off and the mood grew heavy again.

"I guess we better get ready then!" Alice said in a light tone. A smile plastered across her face. She wasn't faking, not anymore. She was actually looking forward to the mission. Saving the rest of the JLA would be an important thing. Bruce wouldn't have sent them on this mission if it wasn't important. They probably had a specific time in which they had to go through with it, but, Alice wouldn't let that bother her. The rest of the JLA might be dead, but the remnants of the old team would bring hope back into people's eyes. It would burn away their fear, and they'd actually step up for themselves.

"Well, we should show you to your room!" Robin says, with a smirk. Alice's heart quickened at the expression and her face grew a bit warmer.

"Oh, yeah of course!" She stuttered looking down at her feet. Following the boys she took note of the cavernous mountain. It seemed to resemble the Bat Cave, but less gothic. There were many lights, and high tech appliances were located everywhere. It took less than five minutes to get from the main room to the bedroom hallway, two lefts, straight, and three rights. Her room was the third door on the left. The door was plain white, not standing out from the others. There were a total of twelve rooms in this hall, girls were located on the left, while boys on the right. Bruce had wanted to keep the members close in case of emergencies. Separate halls would have been too difficult and a hassle plan out and memorize.

"Your door, My Lady" Wally said with a slight bow as he motioned towards the door handle. Alice giggled and swung open the door, the room was plain, and two beds were placed next to each other. A single box already lay on the right one, along with a sleeping girl. A stack was placed next to the left bed, walking in Alice noticed that there was a bathroom built into the room, two walk-in closets, and a miniature kitchen. Well, a fridge/ freezer and a microwave. Not oven or dishwasher… but, Alice could live. Fallon on the other hand would love it, microwavable meals were what she lived off of. Swinging around with an extravagant expression of happiness she faced the two boys. Robin was staring at her, while Kid was looking off towards the right side of the room.

"Thank you very much for showing me to my room. I will definitely thank you more properly later. I'll make us all dinner after we're done with our mission. I will wake up Crimson and we'll meet you guys in the main area in ten minutes." Robin nodded and pulled Kid away forcefully. Laughing she shut the door and began to organize her side of the room, unpacking boxes and placing her stuffed animals in a certain patter across her bed. Finished she stacked the boxes by the door and glanced at the clock. She still had three minutes until she had to wake up Fallon and get going.

Not knowing what to do she stared at Fallon's single box, and debated on whether or not to unpack it for her. That would definitely fill up the time that Alice had left. Deciding to do so she scurried over towards it and picked it up, flinging it into the air she stumbled backwards and caught it. She had expected it to be heavy, but it was so light, as if nothing was in it. Now that Alice thought about it, Fallon never decorated her side of the room. Curiously she opened the cardboard flaps and gazed at its contents. A single photograph lay at the bottom of the box.

Picking it up Alice positioned it so the lights glare didn't reflect on the surface. In the picture stood a family, four people, a mom, dad, sister, and brother. The dad stood tall and in an old firefighters uniform, his left arm was wrapped around a blonde woman, she had brown eyes and rosy lips, she looked happy. Both of her arms were placed down on the shoulders of a young boy, he had brown hair and was wearing his father's firefighter helmet to his right was the sister, she resembled a younger Fallon.

"So this is her family…" Alice said sweetly. Replacing the photo she returned the box and hurried into the bathroom. Taking off her black mask she drew dark, black circles around her eyes. It was an old Wayne trick, the eyeliner would hide the basic formation of your eye and only show your actual eyeball. It made it harder for people to tell who you were. The minutes ticked on, and soon it was time to go.

Opening my eyes I stared up at a white ceiling. Frantically I jerked up and found myself in a white room, containing two beds. Confused I sat still trying to think back to what might have happened. I don't remember finding a room, I was lost in the hallway when I had… was exhausted and fallen asleep. Slightly a memory began to play, it was one of faded and fuzzy pictures, but it was about a man in red. He must have brought me here, shrugging I stood up and walked into the bathroom, a scream erupting from my lips as I looked at Alice. She looked at me questionably.

"Why do you have so much eyeliner? I hope you know that your mask covers up the sides of your face!" I say placing my right hand to my heart, trying to calm it down. Alice had a whole mask of eyeliner covering her eyes, not just enough to discourage your eyes, but enough to where she didn't even need to wear her mask.

"It's an old family secret!" she exclaims defending her pride.

"Don't you think you have enough?" I ask glancing at my reflection.

"No. I need much more!" she laughed as she continued to draw on her face.

"Yeahh… no… we're through with the eyeliner! Here put on your mask, what time do we have to go do the mission?" I ask shoving her mask on her face and snatching the eyeliner away from her. The thing had been brand new, and now half of it was gone. Alice looked at the clock and seemed to be alarmed.

"RIGHT NOW!" she screamed at me as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. Flying behind her I mentally marked the way back towards the main room. No way was I going to get lost again, no way would I cry… I mean fall asleep in a corner.

"Sorry we're late! Crimson wouldn't wake up!" Alice apologized with a laugh. I stared at her in shock, my pride stabbed with a pen.

"No! It was so you and your makeup!" I argue back defensively. The boys smiled and rolled their eyes.

"Thought you were the fast one Crimson, why are you two so slow?" Kid Flash retorted. Protecting my pride I shot him a playful glare.

"Oh! And I am the fastest one here, don't forget it! I could beat you in a race anytime!" I threaten a smile on my face. Although a serious mission was on the way, I couldn't help but feel happy that I was surrounded by my friends.

"Alright enough with the chitter chatter. We have a mission to do, and I want to get back sooner rather than later if you don't mind! I've decided I would make them dinner!" Alice declared. We all straightened up and pushed aside our happy moods. Now was time for the serious stuff. The boys lead us into a separate room where two motorcycles sat.

"Since Crimson and Kid can run fast, they'll go on ahead and scout for guards along the perimeter of the fortress." Robin says as he boards a black and red one. Blue Jay jumps onto the one on the right, which was blue and black, with a bit white design on the sides. Kid and I nodded, but how were we going to get out of the mountain without being caught? I was stumped, obviously they couldn't catch Kid and I, well they probably couldn't see Kid and I, but Blue Jay and Robin they definitely could. And watching two kids riding motorcycles, underage, AND in superhero costumes had to be suspicious.

"Blue Jay and I will wait here while Red Tornado brings around the storage truck. Blue Jay, we need to hide underneath the boxes because the guardians check what's entering and leaving this mountain. The motorcycles they won't care about. Kid and Crimson, you two can scout on ahead, we'll meet you there in about ten minutes." Robin orders. We all nod, he was a leader, and we all accepted it. Hurrying over towards the entrance Kid and I exited the mountain, our names and numbers being called. It was a mystery to me how nobody could hear that robotic woman's voice.

Once outside I was cloaked in darkness. Standing still, I felt blind, unable to see anything but a dull grey cloud that covered the moon. My eyes tried to adjust, but they weren't doing so fast enough.

"Will you hurry?" Kid whispered. Obviously all ready to go.

"No, I can't even see what's in front of me!" I responded trying to make my eyes speed up. Kid groaned quietly and grabbed my hand with his.

"Fine I'll lead you until you can see again!" I rolled my eyes at his impatience, but I guess I could understand where he was coming from. We were out in the open now, in super hero costumes, and we could be caught any moment. He began to run in a slow pace, I followed close behind listening to his constant warnings of tree roots and holes. I was amazed at his extravagant vision at night, until I realized he was wearing night vision goggles. My amazement fell to disappointment, but still I took advantage of it.

Five minutes passed and we were finally on the main road, which I felt was a huge mistake. We should have been running alongside it. In the ditch to the left or at least twenty feet off to the right, but Kid argued that this way was fastest. I rolled my eyes, but listened, he was the one with the goggles, and I was the blind one. Picking up our speed, we ceased our discussion, afraid of somebody lurking in the shadows, ease dropping on whoever was to pass.

Now I understood why Bruce had made me practice so much endurance, for situations like these, I would be running forever, and my fifteen minute limit wouldn't have worked right now. It would have been in the way rather than a helpful power.

Whenever a car would come, we'd dive into the ditch, Kid would wrap his arm around me protectively as the car would zoom by, its headlights barely touching us. My heart would beat fast at our close encounters with the authorities. But, we'd pick ourselves up, and continue. I would take comfort in Kid's warm hand, it was the one constant thing I had at this moment, and it would get rid of the inconvenient fear of being found.

Eventually we had made it to the asylum, and we scouted around its perimeter, by I, I mean Kid. There were two main guards at the entrance, and two in the back at the exit. One was positioned on either side, pacing the length of the wall, while on top of the wall was another going to the opposite direction. That left an opening for somebody to get in, and to escape. Five minutes passed and the other two joined us. They seemed a bit awkward, Alice's face, although covered in black eyeliner, was a bit pink when she brushed up against Robin. Ignoring it I focused on our mission, our objective was to save the remnants of our dying race.

"Let's go." Robin says as he runs towards the gap in security.


	5. The Frozen Man Chapt 5

"Let's go." Robin says as he runs towards the gap in security. We follow, boosting ourselves up onto the wall, and over, pausing briefly in the middle, due to the return of the guards. We held our breaths as he struggled not to move or make any noise. Nobody noticed anything, the guards seemed to be dull and lifeless, bored and hating their tedious job. Nothing ever happened here, but tonight was going to be different. Once over the wall, we were in the inner layer and pushed ourselves into the shadows, hurrying towards the main building. We couldn't get caught, not yet, not ever. Robin ran ahead and scouted for guards while we waited impatiently.

Ushering into the main building I closed the door behind me, and locked it. Breaking off the passkey, I couldn't let anybody get in, that just wouldn't be good. We ran through the puzzle of hallways and eventually found a map. Forcing open the glass case, I stole the layouts of the asylum and hurried after the rest of the team.

"Guys-"I start to say but am interrupted with a sudden hysterical laugh. Without delay the team jumps up into the shadows, and pushes themselves against the grate of the catwalk. He surely couldn't see us, be we definitely could. He was a tall muscular man, seemed to be on Venom, her wore only shorts, for no shirt could have fit him. Tan skin, short military styled brown hair, and blue eyes, he could have seemed to be a nice man if not so big, veiny, and on the bad guys side. On his right wrist he had a black bracelet type thing. I had once seen a picture of it before. But, he hadn't been the one originally wearing it; it was an old villain of Batman's. It nagged at me, but I ignored it, maybe it wasn't as important as I thought it was. But, the uneasiness in my stomach never left.

"Why would you little birdies sneak into an asylum? All you'd have to do is walk up to a guardian in those cute little costumes that you're wearing, and then here you will be. No unnecessary sneaking around would be needed. Don't you little birdies agree? The only price would be clipping your wings. But, I'm sure you wouldn't mind." His voice was deep and malicious. He seemed to enjoy threatening people, and subtly mentioning torture brought an expression of glee.

Looking over at Robin I raised my eyebrows, he was suppose too be looking ahead, how had he not seen this guy? I mean, seriously, the man weighed about 300lbs, let alone his seven foot height. He bit his lip, a bit disappointed in himself for not noticing him earlier. I rolled my eyes and got up slowly, thankful that my boots where made of rubber and wouldn't make as much noise when walking on metal. Robin shook his head frantically and I shrugged, mocking him. Creeping down the cat walk, the rest of the team eventually followed.

If we could just get out of here before he found us, then we could at least get Robin and Blue to the security point. There they could warn us on his where abouts over the walkie talkies. Stopping in place it hit me. I knew what his bracelet was. The rest of the team ran into me, making a bit of noise. I spun around. Looking the man in the eyes, amusement in his, and fear in mine. Lifting his arm, he took aim. I shoved the team towards the ground as a cold blast of ice flew over our heads.

"Holy…!" Kid shouted surprised.

"We can't let that touch us! Its Dr. Freeze's thingy. We don't know what they've done to it. Its powers could have been amplified for all we know!" I warned still keeping my eye on the man. We were revealed because of me, and now we'd have a harder chance to escape.

"We can try to blend in with the shadows, going from one to another until we get to the exit and lock him in here!" Alice offered the idea quietly.

"Until he finds another way out… but it should work." I mumble and look at Robin. Her nods with agreement, it was our best home right now, we all had a specific job to do, and that had nothing to do with a man on venom. I pushed out my hand, motioning him to lead the way. Alice took the rear, and we continued. The man just spouted random nonsense, trying to distract us from whatever we were doing. But, we all knew better, and ignored his petty insults.

All was going smoothly, until I was careless. Moving a tad slower than usual, a strand of my hair glistened at the lights gleam and caught the man's eye. He knew where we were once more, we stood frozen. Robin stared at her, motioning to hurry and jump over, I shook my head disagreeing. That wasn't the best idea right now. It was to try to blend in as best we could until we got out of the room! Alice stood not sure what to do. Robin motioned her to jump, and Kid did the same. Two against one, my judgment of the situation was other thrown. Glancing off towards the man she made a leap into the shadow, the man smiled and reacted quickly by blasting ice at her. Nicking the toe of her boot she stumbled and remained still. Alice ignored it, ice would melt after a period of time.

Hurrying over the catwalk we made our way to the door, and the move we moved, the more the ice on Alice's boot grew. Soon, it was overtaking her left boot, and sinking into her skin. Whimpering she stopped walking, kneeling down there was a strong expression of pain. Robin seemed worried as he squatted down next to her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered hesitantly putting a hand on her back. Alice shook her head hastily, tears in her eyes.

"We're trapped in here, and we all know it, one of us has to stay…" nobody spoke up, nobody wanted to be the distraction, not with him, "I'll gladly put my life on the line. I'm already struck anyway, maybe I can get him to spill what's really in this stuff." She mumbled through clenched teeth. The ice seemed to burn her skin once it came into contact.

"No-"Robin began to protest but was cut off by be a shake of her head.

"You know better" she replies in a soft tone. She knew the sacrifice and she was willing to do it, for the team… for the mission. Robing grabbed her hand and squeezed it, it was true. This sacrifice was for a mission. Sighing I stared at the two as they gazed into each other's eyes. Robin seemed sad to part, and Alice seemed pumped to stay. It wasn't exactly a Romeo and Juliet moment.

"Okay, love birds, pun not intended, we have to go!" I say shoving my hand towards the exit and accidently smacking Kid in the face. He let out a small yelp. Patting his nose like it could take away the pain. I went back to important matters. Raising my eyebrows I waited for somebody to nod their understanding. They both did and Alice stood up valiantly.

"Alright, I'm going down. I will take his attention off you three. Once I know that I have it, I'll scratch my head. That means get out of here." She put strong emphasis on the last sentence. We stayed silent, but we understood completely. My heart had sped up drastically as she leapt down from the catwalk, her movements as graceful as possible with a foot engulfed in ice. She kept on a façade, hiding her pain, not giving him the glory.

"Hey Mr. Frozen Man! How have you been? Oh! I was wondering…" Alice faded off and looked down at her foot and stuck it out in front of her, "what is this? And why is it growing? Just curious, you know I'd like to know my fate, so when I beat you, I can put you through this pain as well!" she laughs. His smirk was one filled with displeasure and amusement. He obviously underestimated Alice, but he took her threat seriously. She was smack talking him and supposedly he seemed to take them all to heart.

"Well sweetie, I highly doubt you have enough intelligence to grasp the concept of the ice. So, I'll try to explain it as simply as I can, you do know that eleven-year olds shouldn't hold an empty threat. It isn't intimidating at all, if that's what you were aiming towards. The ice is…" the man's voice fades off as he retreats to his thoughts. Alice stretches and scratches the back of her head casually, as if she were bored. Taking a deep breath, we carefully leapt from the metal catwalk and fled out the door. Robin paused at the door watching as the man realized what was going on.

"Hey! You little brat! You tricked me! You know, you should respect your elders!" he shouts as he tries to shove past Alice. Being pushed to the side Alice could feel her temper rising. Her fists balled up she faced him and let out a high-pitched scream. It wasn't a good plan if she was trying to avoid other guardians, but this was the perfect distraction. The man flinched and covered his ears, looking at Alice as if she were mentally ill. Stopping Alice rubbed her throat and smiled, finding her voice once more.

"Ehem, I am your opponent right now. Not them, they are of no concern to you at this point." She says with a smile. The ice was beginning to grow, and the pain was increasing tremendously.

"Now, back to my question, what is this stuff?" The man smiles evilly and begins to launch into his story in the asylum.

Looking around frantically I caught glimpses of the door numbers, 210.. 212… we were nearing the security room with every step. Finally we came to room 245. Robin pushed open the door and rolled in a smoke grenade. A blast sounded and he flew himself into the smoke, a bit of struggling seemed to have gone on, but ended almost instantly. The smoke dissipated and Robin waved us away. Everything was good, he began to feed in the fake videos and search for the right cell numbers. Memorizing the map, I followed the squiggles, they were faster passages located behind doors.

"Cell numbers range from 6497 to 445, it should be located in the south wing" Robin informed us as he began to get back to more important matters. Running down the hallway Kid stayed close as I searched for the hidden markers that were located on the doors, marking the passages by number and color, a system that was foreign to me.

"… Long story short, the more you move, the more you struggle, that ice is going to grow. And when it touches your skin, it connects with your nerves and sends shocks throughout your body. Soon you'll be engulfed with pain and driven mad. Mad enough to take your own life!" he shouts with an echo of laughter. Alice raised her eyebrow. Did he really expect her to kill herself over a little bit of petty pain? Okay, a lot of pain, but still, she would never do that. Then again, he didn't know her, not one bit. Smirking, she leapt back up into the catwalk and disappeared into a shadow.

Puzzled the frozen man stared at the now empty spot where Alice had previously been occupying. Searching through her belt, Alice finally found the little holographic disks. Placing one to the wall she turned it on, this one was of her dancing by herself. But, from an enemy's point of view, she was teasing him. She let out a chuckle, trying her best to cover up the clanking of the ice on the catwalk as she placed more holograms around the room.

"How about we play a game!" Alice exclaimed as she finally sat down, letting her feet dangle over the side of the metal railing.

"I'll give you, let's us, ten minutes to find me. If you don't then I get to pick how we'll fight, hand to hand, weapons, etc. But, if you find me, I'll let you shoot your ice thing at another part of my body" she cooed. He would never find her! She had set up so many traps, and he didn't seem like the brightest crayon in the box, nor the sharpest. He glanced around nervously, not taking pride in his ability. That was his first mistake. He should have put up a façade, and acted superior.

"Fine, I'll play your little game, but only until I get fed up!" he spat.

"You mean, until you get annoyed that you can't find me?" Alice chuckled again, her voice reflecting off the walls.

"You little brat! Come out and fight like a man!" He shouts his temper snapping.

"Well, I cannot do that, for you see I am a lady. And ladies don't fight, we play games." His face turned red as he began to shoot randomly around the room. Ducking Alice held in a yelp as a piece of ice caught her pinky. Quickly she tried to get it off before the ice could sink into her skin, but she was too late and it was already attached. Groaning silently she realized that her hand was stuck to the railing of the catwalk. Either she had to cut it, the railing that is, off and continue, or stay put.

Taking up the first choice she pulled out a miniature saw, well, a knife. It was much sharper than normal, but it would still take some time to cut through the metal framing. She would have to keep him busy until she was free.

Robin stared at the screens, his eyes burning from the air as it tinged and dried away the water. He felt the strong urge to blink, yet he could not. He didn't dare, if he blinked then there was a possibility that he would miss something valuable. He had originally expected Alice to flee the room once the three were out, but she remained and kept taunting him. Which, he understood fully, if she had fled the scene, there would have been more time for the man to catch up to the team and stop them. His heart stopped as the man swung his arm around, shooting ice every which way.

Was she going to be okay? Of course she was, she was trained by Batman! He had been ranked second in the JLA, which was unfair to him. He should have been first, but he had not wanted to be the leader of a group of heroes, an immature group at that. Every once in a while he would check back up on Crimson and Wally. They would be in the prison area already, Crimson had unlocked all of the cell doors, and Wally was working on getting the escapee's out of there.

Using the map that Crimson had found, it seemed that Wally was using underground tunnels to get them safely away from the premises. But, after a few glances, Crimson was gone, however, Robin thought nothing of it. His mind was somewhere else, focusing on a team mates safety.

Slowing my breathing I pushed myself up against the door. I could hear Alice taunting him, pushing his buttons. If I could just get her to make him go on another rampage I could… what could I do? He'd freeze me before I could do anything. From the map I had found I could lead him back to the draining room and we could try to drain his powers, I would be the bait obviously. I wouldn't let Alice do it yet again.

It seemed that, that was the only option that I could think of at this moment. Nothing else seemed as possible as that. Taking in a deep breath, I heard the metal snap, she was free. Unlocking the door, it slid open.

"Yoohoo! Ugly! Hey, over here! I've got a surprise for you! Are these yours? They're HUGE!" I shout pulling a pair of men's briefs from behind my back. I had ran by a laundry room on the way here, and snatched them from the clean pile of course. He seemed to have a short temper, and calling him fat would push him over the edge. The man turned around and snarled at me, his face red with anger.

I gulped, suddenly frozen and unable to move. Hesitantly I crumpled up the map and threw it at his head, Alice would grab it after I lead him away. I had marked the fastest route towards the draining room, and she should be able to get there before me. The man bared his teeth as he bounded towards me, losing all his human characteristics in an instant. He was an animal now, unable to speak or to think properly.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Thank you SO much for actually reading my stories. :3 It makes me so happy reading your reviews and seeing that you've all added this to your story alert! :D Warms my heart! C: I hope to finish the next chapter by this weekend, and more over the weekend! I would like to add that I own nothing in this story... well... I do own Fallon and Alice. But technically Just Another Fanfiction Nerd owns Alice... But, let's not get into technicalities! They're to confusing... anywayyyyyyy... You could greatly influence my day if you added a review? C: huh? huh? What do you think? Pretty good idea right? Yes, it is... so do it! ._. Or my hippo will eat your slipper. DUN DUN DUNNNNNN**


	6. Final Update (I bid you farewell)

_So- first off I have to apologize for being gone and not posting for the last... what? YEAR? Wow... I have been a horrible person. T^T I'm sorry. But I do have news for you! I was rereading the story and I've decided that it was all crap. My writing style has changed drastically and I think picking it up now would just be confusing and a bit waste of time. So- which leads me to my amazing announcement: I've decided to rewrite it. The plot is going to remain basically the same. We're still going to have Fallon and uhmmm it's really bad that I've forgotten her name. T^T Again I'm a horrible author. I'm supposed to remember my characters names! UGH! BUT Thank you to those few who have stuck with me and kept following me through this past year! I love you all and hope that you'll stay with me a bit longer. _

_The plot to the new story is going to make much more sense. The timeline won't be as screwed up as I apparently made it in this one. Everybody will remain their correct ages and in the correct times. So no more Barry being Fallons grandfather and Wally being Fallons age. That was just... so confusing. How did you guys put up with me? No. Now I'm going to have Barry be Fallon and Wally's mentor. Maybe, if I can put it all together, I'll have Jay Garrick become her grandfather. That will add to her and Wally becoming closer more NATURALLY instead of just shoved together. But yes. Thank you all and I hope you can remain patient with me as I retype.. well... everything._

_I am aiming to post the first chapter either near the end of this month or the beginning of november. I will post a quick overview of the plot beforehand though. Thank you for your patience and once again I LOVE YOU ALL!3_

_-blackstar OUT!_


End file.
